La fiesta de halloween
by chira-blackblood
Summary: Sora a decidido declarar su amor a Riku, a una semana de la fiesta mas popular de los jóvenes, ¡HALLOWEEN!. Pero no sabe como hacerlo ni mucho menos de donde sacar el valor para decirlo. ADVERTENCIA: de acuerdo a como este de animo este fanfic podría tener un intento de suicidio o podría ser muy meloso
Era una encantadora tarde en Islas del destino, el cielo estaba despejado y el clima era perfecto. Quien diría que esa tranquilidad se podría arruinar tan fácilmente, especial para un azorado Sora y una cerril Kairi.

¡SORA! –grito Kairi- ¡¿HASTA CUANDO VAS A SEGUIR CON ESTO?!

¡KAIRI! – dijo Sora- por favor, no grites –mientras se llevaba las manos a sus oídos- me pones más nervioso

Pero, Sora –dijo modulando su voz a un tono más suave - ¿Cuándo le dirás a Riku lo que sientes por él?

Nunca –dijo Sora en un leve susurro-

¡SORA! –dio un grito- ¡JURO QUE SI NO LO DICES TU, YO SE LO DIRE POR TI!

¡KAIRI NO! -grito mientas, se sonrojaba- YO... Yo...

Kairi vio fijamente, como Sora se sonrojaba cada vez más y más, inclusive vio como unas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, a lo que ella solo soltó un suspiro, como respuesta frente a la actitud de su amigo.

Sora –su voz sonaba triste- yo… lo siento, creo que me pase de la raya…

No, Kairi tienes toda la razón –se secaba las lágrimas con su mano- se lo diré a Riku…

Sora –dijo Kairi- ¿estás seguro? –mostrando su preocupación –

Sí –dijo con una gran sonrisa- no, eras tú la que solía decir "Más vale amar en la vida, que él ser amado"

-esbozando una sonrisa- sí, tienes razón –mientras soltaba una risita- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

En la fiesta de Halloween del pueblo -dijo con voz seria- ese será el día, en que le diga a Riku todo lo que siento por él.

Kairi no salía de su asombro, acaso Sora habría madurado un poco en todo este tiempo, no pensó ella eso no era posible; simplemente no era posible.

La tarde ya había caído en la isla, aquellos suaves rayos de sol, acariciaban la arena haciendo que aquel lugar tomara unos tonos dorados.

Oh! mira, que tarde –dijo mientras se bajaba del tronco del árbol de paopu- le dije a mi madre que llegaría antes del anochecer, ya sabes cosas de "adultos" –esa última parte la dijo con un tono de fastidio-

Yo me quedare un rato más, después de todo tenemos la semana libre ¿no? – no había palabras para describir la típica sonrisa de Sora-

Jijijij ay Sora jijijiji –dándole un fuerte abrazo - nos vemos mañana –despidiéndose con una dulce sonrisa-

Hasta mañana Kairi –devolviéndole el gesto-

Mientras tanto Kairi se dirigía al puerto, para tomar su pequeño bote y poder ir a casa. Por obra del destino, se encontró con "la causa" del problema de Sora. A lo que ella solo atinó a decir.

Hola Riku –saludándole con una sonrisa-

Kairi –devolviéndole el saludo de una manera fría-

Sora se había quedado en aquella, isla apoyado en el tronco de aquel árbol; mientras miraba aquel hermoso atardecer. A pesar de la encantadora escena, las palabras de su querida amiga no se iban de su cabeza; ella tenía toda la razón, hasta cuando ocultaría sus sentimientos, cuánto tiempo más podría soportar esa presión en su corazón.

En verdad, toda esta situación es un completo asco –dijo en tono desganado-

¿Qué es lo que es un "asco" Sora?-menciono alguien en un tono de burla -

RIKU! – Sora dio un grito a causa de la sorpresa que le había dado –

¡QUE…QUE HACES AQUÍ!

¿Que acaso ya no puedo venir a pasar un rato en la isla? –Comento mientras se apoyaba en el tronco, junto al lado de Sora-

sí que ha sido una semana dura, escuela, tareas, etc. Que suerte que tengamos esta semana libre por las fiestas…Sora –mirándolo fijamente –¿te pasa algo?

AAA NO, NO PARA NADA RIKU TODO ESTA PERFECTO –respondió nervioso- UY MIRA QUE TARDE QUE ES…YA DEBERIA DE IRME…JEJEJE –se dio la media vuelta para irse-

¡SORA, ESPERA! –lo sujeta del brazo- Sora…¿Acasos he hecho algo mal?

No Riku –mirándolo directo al rostro- solo es que estoy muy cansado eso es todo- respondió disimulando sus gestos.

Riku no dijo nada y solo atino soltar el brazo que sujetaba con fuerza, mirándolo un poco más tranquilo.

Sora, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, para cualquier cosa –mirándolo de frente- sabes que eres un gran amigo para mí.

Él sabía perfectamente, que Riku le daría su completo apoyo, para lo que sea; siempre podrá contar con él, pero no podía decirle en ese momento lo que su corazón sentía. Hacer eso sería un terrible error.

Riku, en verdad – mirándolo directo al rostro – estoy bien – dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa – nos vemos mañana –despidiéndose con su típica sonrisa.

Hasta mañana, Sora – se despidió sin nada más que decir-


End file.
